


Come True

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Community: femslash100, F/F, Hobbits, Rohirrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-06
Updated: 2008-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elanor meets her childhood hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a prompt on LJ's Femslash100 drabble tag. Remixed by Vulgarweed so much better than it deserves!

Elanor sees Lady Éowyn first from afar, across the hall, dressed in dark green, greying golden hair done up, and deep in conversation with the king. Encouraged by Arwen's touch on her shoulder, the hobbit maiden steps towards the woman her fancy always dressed in white. There's just enough time to wander if she even wants the stories to become true (for since she was small she's dreamed of Éowyn, a distant image painted in her lost uncle's words, of sunlight and strength and sacrifice); then Éowyn laughs and turns.

Her face is lined, and strands of hair have escaped (she has been riding, Elanor realizes); her eyes are bright and happy, and Elanor lets out a breath and almost laughs herself.

Almost a year passes, full of so many new things it might have been a decade, and Éowyn's long sinuous warmth against Elanor's back has become familiar as warm blankets at bedtime. Éowyn cradles her every night they can grasp for each other. They sit watching the sunset, most times, and exchange stories.

They both have homes to go back to, and as Elanor's time grows short so their silences grow long – whenever the Shire is mentioned. But Elanor's had a good year, and she won't leave it without making it complete. One night she twists around and kisses the woman of her dreams, fitting her lips against the endless softness of Éowyn's mouth.

Some stories don't need to be told. It's enough that they exist, sealed within.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Come True (The Starflower and Evermind Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/75923) by [Vulgarweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulgarweed/pseuds/Vulgarweed)




End file.
